Love
by Marc Potter
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort harry finds love;A lot of H/G R/H
1. A Snowy Morning

Harry was in his 5th year at Hogwarts.He was in a very good mood.He had his reasons, 2 of them were 1.Voldemort had been killed 2.He had a girlfriend, Ginny. As he got up on the first day of the holidays he looked outside.Strangely 4 feet of snow had fallen.Last night there had been only about 2 inches.Quickly looking at his watch he realised he was almost late for breakfast.When he walked into the common room he noticed Hermione and Ron fighting again.Ah great what is it this time he though.Ron and Hermione had got together in the late summer after Victor Krum had been killed by a DeathEater.That was before Voldemort had been defeated, when terror was everywhere Harry thought sadly.Ginny was waiting for him in her usual chair."Hey Ginny,"called Harry,"What on earth are Ron and Hermione fighting about now?" "Oh the usuall Ron messed up her spell by surprising her,"Ginny said. Oh no Harry thought Hermione can get very angry when practising something and messed up. "Well you wanna go for a walk?"Harry asked,"The snow has stopped and I can run and get some toast". "Okay,"Ginny agreed,"But why not just tranfigure some food?". "Good idea,"said Harry. Harry transfigured some rocks into warm toast then offered his arm to Ginny.She took his arm and some toast. "You know a Hogsmeade trip is tommorow,"Harry told Ginny,"Do you want to go to Sirius's house?".Sirius had bought a new house at Hogsmeade after his name was cleared, that was also Harry's home too."Sure!"Ginny exclaimed,"Then we could go to Three Broomsticks".As she said this she added a mischievious smile.Harry knew what it meant they were gonna skive off from Ron and Hermione a little early."I agree let's go to Three Broomsticks tommorow,"Harry said returning the grin,"Then maybe we could come back to the common room".   
  
  
  
And so ends Chapter 1  
If you like it review it or e-mail me at malfoy17@hotmail.com 


	2. Hogsmeade

It was Christmas Eve.Ina few hours the Christmas Ball would begin going from 7:00p.m. to 4:00a.m.Christmas Eve was also the dau of the Hogsmeade trip.Around 9:00 Harry, Ron, Ginny,and Hermione left for Hogsmeade.Harry and Ginny went to Sirius's while Ron and Hermione went to send an owl to Mr. adn Mrs. Weasley who were in Ireland visiting some cousins."So Sirius are you coming to the Ball tonight?"Harry asked."As a matter of fact I am going with Minerva McGonagall"Sirius stated.Ginny giggled thinking about it."So, Harry, Ginny, what time you going to be back in your common room?"Sirius asked hardly surpessing a grin."Well you know I guess around oh about 4:00"Harry said."What!?"Sirius said with fake alarm,"What're you two gonna do for an hour?Kiss?".At this Ginny and Harry both blushed."You take after your father Harry,"Sirius said hardly containing himself."Thats a compliment I hope,"Harry said.They talked a little while longer but then had to leave."We gotta go, Sirius,"Harry said glancing at his watch."Okay","Sirius said,"Are you and Ginny coming her on Christmas?" "Yes of course,"Ginny said."Bye Sirius!"Harry and Ginny said together."Come on let's get back before Ron comes looking for us,"Harry said."Yeah he would ballistic if he knew we left Hogsmeade and went to the common room alone!"Ginny exclaimed.Harry thought back to the first time Ron had walked in on him and Ginny making out.Ron had been furious, so had Fred and George.They threatened to hex Harry if he didn't stop.Finally Ginny had unleashed her temper upon them.They had run like rats being chased by mice.When Harry and Ginny arrived in the common room it was mysteriously empty."Hehehe the common room is empty!"Harry said grinning.He grabeed Ginny and pulled her onto his lap and started kissing.He was so busy he didn't notice the portrait open and Proffesor McGonagall come in."Ms Weasley could you please let Potter breathe,I need to talk to him"barked the voice of McGonagall."Don't worry I'll bring him back."P-pr-professor!"Harry said stammering."How long have you been standing there?" "Long enough to know that you two could win an award for holding your breath"she said."Please follow me Potter."  
  
  
  
Okay here's a cliffie.R/R please.What does McGonagall want?review it and I'll upload the next chapter. 


End file.
